


Yearning

by primroseprint



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purity Kink, Shameless Smut, degradation kink, im sorry im a kylo ren thot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primroseprint/pseuds/primroseprint
Summary: Kylo spent too long away from you. He becomes acutely aware of how much he (and his cock) missed you when you start teasing him. Now, he has to punish you.





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> hi i also posted this on my new tumblr: kyloathing.tumblr.com ! give me a follow and reblog if you want. requests are also open over there!

He had been run damn near up the wall. How dare you strut around in that oh-so-tight uniform? The one that hugged your chest and thighs in just the right places. “Commander Ren, I have the documents you requested.” You pretended to trip, sending the top folder floating to the floor. “Oh dear, let me get that.” You bent over ensuring your ass was in full view, causing his breath to hitch.

Perhaps this was punishment for his being away? However, he couldn’t control where and when Snoke would deploy him. You had to have known he was suffering, too. Every night he couldn’t have her in his bed pressed against his chest was agonizing. In the comfort of his quarters late into the night he’d find his hand sliding down under his pants to slowly stroke himself. You would always tease him running the pads of your much smaller fingers along the underside of his painfully hard cock. He’d never give you the satisfaction of crying out and begging for more, only offering a few low grunts. With his mind on your cute ass in the black lingerie he bought for you, he picked up his pace around his shaft. He bit his lip to keep from crying out and being discovered by his Knights. He wanted it to be  _your_ hand. Better yet, your sweet lips wrapped around his cock. He fucking  _loved_ how you would play innocent and look up at him asking “Does it feel good, sweetie?” Even your voice turned him on so much. With a few more haphazard pumps he was coming all over his chest and sheets. His breathing labored, he could taste the blood on his lip where he had bit down much too hard.

That was then. He wasn’t away anymore. He wanted you.  _Now_. He’d teach you a lesson about being a dirty slut. He growled your name lowly. You could already feel wetness pooling in your panties. “Yes, Commander?” You purred. He took your forearm in his hand, grip only slightly too tight. “I need you to assist me in filling out a report.  _Follow me_.” Despite his words, there was no following needed. He was damn near dragging you off of the bridge and through the blaster doors. Once you reached a nearly desolate hallway, he pushed you inside a supply closet, sealing the door behind you two with the Force. “You think I wouldn’t see what you’re doing? Teasing me?” He said as he grabbed your ass and pulled you against him. You giggled in response. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” That was it. The final straw. He pushed you back onto the cool steel wall and began to remove your pants and underwear. Leaving them in a pile at your feet, he stuck his gloved finger into your sex. Before you could cry out, Kylo smashed his lips against yours. His unoccupied hand harshly gripped your hair, making you whimper against his plush lips. His pace was quick and unforgiving. He wanted to drive you over the edge as quick as possible. “You’re such a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” He growled as his thumb glided over your clit. All you could do was let out a quiet moan. That was when his hand stopped moving in and out of your cunt. You whimper bucking your hips into his gloved hand. “ _Say it_.” You cried out before finally caving. “I’ve been a dirty little slut, Commander. I’m sorry.” You managed to speak in between gasps. He needed to be inside you now. He unbuckled his belt and slid out his cock, blushing and slick with precum. Finally, he would feel the velvety warmth that was your pussy. In one swift movement he was fully sheathed within you. He leaned forward and buried his face into your neck. His thrusts were uncalculated and messy like they always were with your quickies. He sucked and nibbled hickies along your neck and shoulder. “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do this to you, kitten.” He punctuated his sentence with a harsh thrust, making you yelp. He moved his index finger over your lips, in an attempt to keep you quiet. “I want you to come for me, kitten. Can you do that?” He whispered huskily into your ear. You nodded with tears in your eyes. “Yes, sir.” Another kiss was pressed to your lips as you unraveled around his throbbing cock. Your walls squeezing around him with your release caused him to spill into your tight cunt shortly after.

You fell against him, sweaty and panting. He pulled his now flaccid penis from your folds and cleared his throat. Tucking himself back into his pants, he righted his disheveled appearance. “I’ll see you later tonight.” He presses a kiss to your cheek before exiting the closet with a flourish. 


End file.
